gtafandomcom-20200222-history
United Liberty Paper contact
American |affiliations = IAA/ULP Karen Daniels Jon Gravelli (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) |vehicles = Red-White Maverick White Havok |businesses = IAA Agent United Liberty Paper Executive (Front) |voice = Milton James |weapons = Pistol }} The Contact, referred to as Agent ULP in Grand Theft Auto Online, is a senior agent working for United Liberty Paper who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist update. History Background The United Liberty Paper Contact, at some point prior to 2008, became a secret government agent and started working for the United Liberty Paper, later revealed to be a front for the International Affairs Agency (IAA). He was born at some point between 1943 and 1963 and mentions a past military career in the U.S. Army. He has a history of working with drug dealers on the West Coast of America and has historical ties to Russians going back to the late 1980s and early 1990s when they started emigrating to America on Israeli passports. By his own admission he was "the first in (to Russia) in '91 and the first out in '11". He also possibly has a history of working operations during the Yugoslav wars as he speaks Serbian (to Niko). Events of GTA IV The Contact blackmails Niko to work with the U.L. Paper after Niko finds out that his girlfriend, Michelle, was an agent assigned to monitor him. The Contact then gives Niko several tasks that usually include killing people that are "supposedly" linked to a powerful terrorist group. He also has him cover up some of U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the Organization, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. During the course of the mission line for The Contact, he tells Niko that, in repayment for his cooperation, he will find the man that Niko came to America to find. He ends up keeping that promise towards the end of the game when he has Darko Brevic delivered to Francis International Airport for Niko to deal with him. After this, he informs Niko that he's on his own and wishes him the best. If Niko kills Darko, The Contact sends Niko an email stating that he hopes he got what he wanted in the end and informs Niko that he has let go of all the negativity and what happened with Darko, try new things and move on. If Niko spares Darko, The Contact sends Niko and email congratulating him on doing the right thing, telling him to move on with his life and for him to take care of himself, bidding him farewell. If Niko responds positively to either email, he'll thank The Contact for his help and wishes him luck on running the world and concludes by saying it doesn't seem to be going good. Events of GTA V The contact (credited as United Paper Man) makes his first appearance in Grand Theft Auto V at the end of the mission Monkey Business, where he, along with two soldiers, discovers FIB agent Steve Haines, who shot himself in the leg so that Michael De Santa and Dave Norton could get away with the chemical agent they had stolen. He appears again later in the mission The Wrap Up. Here, he shows up to the stand off between De Santa, Norton, Haines, and Agent Sanchez, alongside several IAA agents. Then, corrupt FIB agents show up, compromising the situation even further, and then Merryweather Security shows up as well. After the opening cutscene is over, a three way shootout commences on the roof. During the fire fight, the contact can be shot, either by Michael, FIB agents or Merryweather operatives. Events of GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist In 2017, he makes an appearance in Act 2 of the Doomsday Heist, in which he was kidnapped by the Russians and being held captive at a foundry in East Los Santos. The player and their crew members are required to extract him from the foundry and bring him to a secure location, where he will be looked after by Avon's security team. Later in Act 3, the player and their crew have to help Agent ULP return to IAA. The players need to escort him in his Havok from Procopio Beach to the IAA hideout, using Ramp Buggies and a Chernobog to fight off Cliffford Mercenaries in Valkyries and Dubsta 6x6s. Upon completion, Phoenicia Rackman expresses her relief on the job well done, and identifies ULP by the name "Bernard", telling him to stay safe after the event, to which Lester reacts with a question, "Bernard?". Personality Quite sardonic and not without his patriotism, the contact justifies his and the organization's actions by saying that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conflict with America are ready to commit even more heinous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. In the first cutscene of his first mission, it is revealed that he speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's home country, as he says,"Just like the old country.", to which Niko replies,"Just like it". Missions Appearances ;GTA IV *Wrong is Right (Boss) *Portrait of a Killer (Boss) *Dust Off (Boss) *Paper Trail (Voice/Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Voice/Boss) ;GTA V *Monkey Business *The Wrap Up (Can be killed) GTA Online * The Bogdan Problem - Rescue ULP * The Doomsday Scenario - Escort ULP Optional murders committed *Merryweather Security operatives - Can be killed in The Wrap Up *FIB agents - Can be killed in The Wrap Up Gallery United Liberty Paper Contact Death.jpg|The Contact's dead body in Grand Theft Auto V. U.L.P.C. Monkey Business.jpg|The United Liberty Paper Contact in the mission "Monkey Business". ULP Contect-GTAIV-Artwork.png|Artwork of the Contact in GTA IV. Trivia General *The Contact is similar to Mike Toreno, as they are both connected with the Government, and both make the protagonist work for them (Carl Johnson, in Toreno's case). As a repayment for his cooperation, they later reward the protagonist with their desired objectives (Sweet's release from prison in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the locating and kidnapping of Darko Brevic in GTA IV). *He is also very similar to "the Professor", played by Leo G. Carroll in Alfred Hitchcock's 1959 film North by Northwest, as both are senior agents for the government, having a striking visual resemblance to each other, as well as not having their actual name revealed. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A diploma hanging on The Contact's office wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune". However, since the same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office in The Ballad of Gay Tony, it is likely that this diploma is just a generic prop. The diploma also has a seal with a very similar design to that of the CIA. *When Niko meets the Contact for the first time, he asks the Contact if he works for the FIB, to which the Contact sardonically asks Niko if he looks homosexual. This is a reference to J. Edgar Hoover, the first Director of the FBI, who was rumoured to be homosexual. *In the game files, the Contact and his missions are listed under "CIA". *The Contact believes that Niko and Florian Cravic are in a relationship, and implies he has also had relationships with men while serving in the Army, stating he "knows what it's like to feel close to a man", claiming that his time in the military was "lonely". When he tells that to Niko, Niko jokingly replies by saying "I'm sure you do". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *As seen in the Bradygames Guide, the Contact originally didn't wear glasses during Monkey Business. Grand Theft Auto Online * ULP's appearance in The Doomsday Heist suggests that he canonically survives the events of The Wrap Up. Navigation ru:Человек из United Liberty Paper Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers Category:Military personnel Category:United Liberty Paper Category:Determinant Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online